VPA-985 is a nonpeptide, orally active competitive vasopressin receptor antagonist, specific for the V2 receptor subtype. This study is designed to evaluate the safety and tolerance of single doses of VPA-985 in patients with symptomatic heart failure (NYHA classes II and III).